bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Alice Angel
is a cartoon character created by Joey Drew Studios in Bendy and the Ink Machine. Similar to her counterparts, Bendy and Boris, Alice starred in a series of cartoons thirty years prior to the events of the game. Alice made her first appearance in the "Sent From Above" poster from Chapter 2, and there are many environments dedicated to her from Chapter 3. She was voiced by actress Susie Campbell, later replaced by Allison Pendle. Background Description Alice is a female humanoid cartoon character with shoulder-length black hair, thin eyebrows, and black lipstick. She wears a black dress with a short skirt and a white bowtie that is identical to Bendy's is around her bust line. Like the other characters, Alice has pie-styled eyes with a single eyelash each, and a small mole under her right eye. She wears a pair of white gloves over black sleeves, with circles in the palms. Her legs have a pair of stockings with the black straps around her thighs. Alice has a combination of angelic and demonic traits, with a pair of horns as well as a halo floating above her head. Personality Suggested by the "SHE SINGS! SHE DANCES!" tagline from Alice's "Sent From Above" poster, Alice has a talent of dancing and singing. Appearances Chapter 2: The Old Song Alice is first revealed in a poster on the wall, located to the right of the music department hall. Entitled "Sent From Above", it also features Bendy, hiding beneath the title. In the recording studio, a diary cassette from Susie Campbell can be found, claiming that the staff really enjoy her voicing talent for Alice. She claims that she feels a connection with Alice unlike the other characters,"These past few weeks I have voiced everything from talking chairs to dancing chickens. But this is the first character I have really felt a connection with. Like she's a part of me. - Susie Campbell, Chapter 2 and mentions that Sammy thinks Alice may be as popular as Bendy someday."People really seem to enjoy my Alice Angel voice. Sammy says she may be as popular as Bendy some day." - Susie, Chapter 2 Chapter 3: Rise and Fall In the Heavenly Toys department, posters, plush toys, and even some cardboard cutouts of Alice can be found throughout the chapter. A cassette left by Shawn Flynn, however, states that Alice did not catch on popularity-wise in comparison to the studio' other creations. Alice's merchandise was apparently not selling well. In the room dedicated to Alice, Alice' voice can be heard singing "I'm Alice Angel" from television screens hanging from the wall. If the player chooses the "Path of the Angel", it is revealed that Susie was suddenly replaced by Allison as Alice's voice actress without being told. Desperate for a way to fix it, Susie is heartbroken. A giant statue of Alice holding a "SHE'S QUITE A GAL!" sign can be seen above the entrance to the flooded warehouse on Level 9. Trivia General = * Alice's design appears to be inspired by Betty Boop, a cartoon creation of Fleischer Studios from a similar time period to the game. They are similar in that they act as a beautiful female character to act as a polar opposite to the other main character of the respective studio (Betty Boop to Bimbo, Alice to Bendy). **Furthermore, Alice' poster tagline suggests that she dances and sings, similar to Betty Boop. * According to theMeatly on Twitter, Alice is "quite a girl", a hint to the tagline that would accompany her appearance in Chapter 3."That Angel... she's quite a girl." - theMeatly. April 28, 2017. Twitter. The tagline, "SHE'S QUITE A GAL!", held by Alice's statue in Chapter 3, is a reference to the same tweet. ** theMeatly also stated that there is no problem "an Angel" can't fix, hinting at Alice's physical reveal in the same chapter."There's no problem an Angel can't fix." - theMeatly. May 30, 2017. Twitter. * The fact that Alice has both a halo and a pair of horns implies that she is a fallen angel, supported by the fact that the episode she stars in is titled "Sent From Above". ** The holes in each palm of Alice's gloves are not only strikingly identical to the way Mickey's gloves looked during the 1930's (The image for example.), but could also be a reference to stigmata, a term in Christian faith to describe marks or sores on the body in the same places Jesus Christ was supposedly crucified, referencing her status as an angel. * From theMeatly's Q & A video, when it was questioned if Bendy and Alice are dating, theMeatly's only response was a look of seemingly shocked silence. ** The nature of Alice and Bendy's relationship is also hinted at further in an old description of her official merchandise.Tumblr - "Starring Bendy and Alice in a tale of star crossed lovers not without some jilting, you'll definitely want to be sent back above after braving what's left of Joey Drew studios. ''" * Alice's voice sounds heavenly and beautiful, according to the Hot Topic takeover by Sammy Lawrence on Twitter."''Ohhh such a voice! So.. heavenly! So beautiful!" - Hot Topic. July 26, 2017. Twitter. * From the question images posted by the official Bendy account on Twitter, Alice's face if seen on the left hand side while Bendy is on the right. |-|Chapter 3 = * The dolls of Alice seen in the Heavenly Toys department lacks a halo. * Unlike Bendy's cardboard cutouts, Alice's cannot be destroyed using the axe. References Category:Characters Category:Toons Category:Females